


Not a dream anymore

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dreams, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Gwen noticed everything





	Not a dream anymore

"I had that dream again last night." Merlin beamed at Gwen happily. 

"Oh, so that's what that smile on your face is about?" Gwen laughed.

One night where they both were busy fixing Arthur's armour, they had found her father's secret stash of liquor and a few secrets had been revealed. Merlin had told her about the dream he had frequently and since then, she could see it on his face when he once again had this dream. 

"One day, Merlin..." She smirked. 

The happy smile slid off Merlin's face. "Not going to happen. I'm just a lowly servant." He plastered a brave look on his face. "The dreams will have to do."

"Merlin!" Arthur's door opened and for a moment, he just looked from one servant to the other as if he noticed that they had been talking about something that he shouldn't know about. 

Merlin shrugged and then followed him into his chambers while Gwen tried to surpress a giggle and went to tend to Morgana. 

When they met again in a corridor the next day, the grin on Merlin's face had changed. 

"So..." Gwen smirked while Merlin's grin went impossibly wider. "I suppose it's not a dream anymore?"


End file.
